


Après la haine vient toujours l'amour, mais qu'y a-t-il après l'amour ?

by Morgane_Ravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgane_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Morgane_Ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix Black, du haut de ses treize ans est le stéréotype de la Sang-Pur arrogante. C'est du moins ce que croit son cousin, Sirius, et Bella est bien décidée à lui remettre les idées en place, à coups de baguettes, s'il le faut ! Parce que tous les sépare, à commencer par leurs croyances, leurs fréquentations, et leurs sentiments.<br/>Entre cette première rencontre dans le train, et ce baiser, ils vont découvrir le premier amour, pur et destructeur, celui qu'on n'oublie jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après la haine vient toujours l'amour, mais qu'y a-t-il après l'amour ?

**Author's Note:**

> Rapide topo de la situation ;).  
> Dans ma fiction, Bellatrix est plus jeune que Sirius, Snape et les autres de deux ans, et entre en troisième année. Narcissa est deux ans plus jeune que Bella, rentre en première année, et evidemment, à ce moment-là, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Severus entrent en cinquième année. Andromeda est la sœur aînée de Bellatrix et Cissy, de neuf ans plus âgée que Bella. J'ai un petit peu modifié âge et génération, par plaisir personnel, et parce que c'était comme ça que je les imaginait !  
> A mes yeux, Bellatrix et Narcissa ont toujours été plus jeunes que Sirius !  
> En espérant que ça vous plaira :)

Bellatrix Black se fixa dans le miroir des toilettes du Poudlard Express. C'était bon. Ses boucles noires partaient dans tous les sens, et elle avait retrouvé son habituel maquillage abusif. Elle n'était plus celle que ses parents connaissaient. Ils la voulaient avec des cheveux lisses, et des manières gracieuses. Mais bien sûr ! Dès son retour à Poudlard apparaissait son véritable "elle". Quand elle revint dans le compartiment, sa sœur, Narcissa, faillit s'étouffer. Severus Snape, un Serpentard de deux ans son aîné, ne cilla pas : il avait l'habitude des changements de Bellatrix.

_ Mais, Bella, qu'as-tu fait ? demanda sa petite sœur.  
_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, Cissy, répliqua Bellatrix.

Sa petite sœur rentrait à Poudlard cette année. Bellatrix ne s'inquiétait pas : sa sœur la rejoindrait à Serpentard. Jamais elle ne rejoindrait leur andouille de cousin à Gryffondor.

_ Tu n'es pas avec ta Sang-de-Bourbe, Snape ? demanda Bellatrix, sans animosité, juste curieuse.  
_ Ce n'est pas ma Sang-de-Bourbe, Black. Fais pas chier.

Comprenant que c'était un sujet sensible, un sourire froid s'étira sur les lèvres de Bella.

_ Oh... Elle t'a plaqué la petite Gryffondor... Comme c'est dommage, Snape !

Elle fut certaine que la main de Snape se dirigeait vers sa baguette. Elle éclata de rire :

_ Tu l'aimais à ce point, cette petite, Snape ? Tu vas pleurer ?  
_ Bella ! souffla Narcissa d'un air de reproche.  
_ Chut, petite sœur, laisse-moi finir.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps, que quelqu'un ouvrait grand la porte de leur compartiment.

_ Snape, tu es là mon ami !

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius Black entra à grand pas.

_ James, j'ai trouvé Snivellus ! Ramènes-toi !  
_ Tout va bien, Black ? grogna Bellatrix d'une voix traînante. Tu n'as pas l'impression de gêner ?

Il se tourna vers elle, et la fixa :

_ Hum... Inconnue au répertoire. Mais sexy. Qui es-tu, miss Serpentard ?

En entendant le hoquet de Narcissa, il se tourna vers elle :

_ Ah, Cissy ! Salut ! Où est ta tarée de sœur ? Tu sais, celle qui a l'air toute sage mais qui a une lueur d'envie de meurtre au fond des yeux !

James Potter entra avant que la blonde n'ait le temps de répondre à son cousin.

_ C'est quoi le problème, Padfoot ? Pourquoi t'as pas testé notre nouveau sortilège sur Snivellus ?  
_ J'ai rencontré ma cousine, je salue la famille que j'ai renié, tu sais, tout ça...

Potter éclata de rire :

_ Ah, ouais ! C'est toi, Bellatrix, alors ?

Le regard glacial, la brune leva un sourcil sans répondre, alors que Sirius s'étouffait :

_ Non, c'est Narcissa ! Bellatrix, tu vois, c'est une grande malade qui...  
_ ... est présente, l'interrompit Bellatrix. Je te draguerais dans tes rêves, cousin, retourne d'où tu viens. Et lâche ma sœur.  
_ Putain, ta mère est au courant que tu ressemble à ça, à Poudlard ? T'es tellement plus sexy comme ça, cousine ! Tellement... pas Sang-Pur !!!

Bellatrix pinça les lèvres. Si son cousin la trouvait sexy c'était qu'elle avait fait une erreur dans sa coiffure ou son maquillage.

_ Par contre, reprit-il, avec un grand sourire. T'es toujours aussi salope !

Avec un grand sourire hypocrite, Bellatrix sortit sa baguette, et lui envoyant un retentissant "Stupéfix" envoya son cousin hors du compartiment. Potter parut comprendre le message, et avec un sourire, lâcha un "Salut, Snivellus, enchanté Narcissa, au revoir Bellatrix !" avant de partir.

_ Connard, grogna-t-elle.

Snape marmonna son assentiment, alors que Narcissa frissonnait encore.

_ C'était au moins des sixièmes années ! Tu étais obligée de te mettre ce genre de garçons à dos, Bella ?  
_ Ce sont des cinquièmes années. Et puis, c'est juste notre cousin et ses potes Gryffondors. Pas comme si je m'en étais pris à des ennemis vraiment dangereux. Pas vrai, Snape ?

Là-dessus, le cinquième année lui tapa dans la main, leur dispute oubliée.

_ Ils vont en prendre plein la gueule, cette année, décida Bellatrix, qui malgré ses deux ans de moins qu'eux, était décidée à leur faire payer.

Et le trajet se reprit dans le silence.

_ _ _

 

_ Flippante, ta cousine !  
_ Tarée, oui ! Bellatrix Black, la fille rêvée de mes parents ! Sa petite sœur. est un peu trop gentille pour être une parfaite Sang-Pur, ironisa Sirius. Mais s'ils la voyait, maintenant !

Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment où les attendaient Peter, en train de manger, et Remus, en train de lire.

_ Alors, Snape ?  
_ Pas pu, grogna Sirius. Ma cinglée de cousine m'a envoyé un stupéfix dans la gueule !

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors que James et Sirius le fixait, étonnés.

_ Elle est pas en troisième année, ta cousine Bellatrix ?  
_ Ouais, c'est bon, grommela-t-il. C'est une folle, c'est tout. Elle est persuadée que toutes les conneries des Sang-Purs, et tout, c'est vrai ! Sa sœur, ma couz, Andromeda, qui était en septième année quand on était en première, par exemple, elle ne veut plus en entendre parler, sous prétexte qu'elle va épouser un Né-Moldu ! Et elle entraîne Cissy dans ses conneries.  
_ Cissy ?  
_ Frangine de Bellatrix. Elle entre à Poudlard cette année. C'était la blonde dans le compartiment, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de James. Si elle fréquente Snivellus, elle va mal finir ! Dommage, je l'aime bien.

James acquiesça :

_ C'est vrai. Elle est mignonne. Pas autant que ma Lily, bien sûr, mais pour une gamine, elle est chou.  
_ Comment tu peux comparer ma couz de onze ans et ta copine de quinze ans ? demanda Sirius, levant les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi, vraiment.  
_ Dixit, celui qui a dit à sa cousine détestée qu'elle était sexy parce qu'il l'avait pas reconnue, ricana James.

Peter et Remus s'écroulèrent de rire en entendant ça.

_ Tu es sérieux, Sirius, tu as dit à Bellatrix Black qu'elle était sexy ?! De une, c'est une troisième année, de deux, c'est une Serpentard, de trois... putain, tu as dragué ta cousine !!!

C'était à peine si Peter ne se roulait pas de rire par terre. Sirius, vexé, s'affala sur un siège.

_ Ouais, ben vous la connaissez pas quand elle est à la maison. Elle ressemble à un mélange entre Narcissa et Regulus ! Là, tu dois le dire, James, elle était sexy ! Et on aurait pas dit une troisième année !  
_ Tu essaies de convaincre qui, James ou toi ? demanda innocemment Remus, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
_ Tu ne sais pas le meilleur ! reprit James, coupant Sirius, qui allait se défendre. Quand il rentre, il la drague, et dès qu'il parle à Narcissa, il l'insulte sans savoir qu'elle est là !!! Il aurait continué si elle ne lui avait pas dit qui elle était ! Et après, il lui a quand même dit qu'elle était sexy ! C'est là qu'elle l'a stupéfixé ! Vous auriez du être là !  
_ Tu m'étonnes, acquiesça Remus. Je regrette de pas vous avoir accompagné !  
_ Tu peux !

Sirius grogna, et tirant la langue à ses trois meilleurs amis, s'exclama :

_ Rien à foutre, ma couz est peut-être une salope, mais elle est sexy ! C'est une sale chieuse arrogante et Sang-Pur en plus, et elle est trop intelligente et rebelle pour son bien ! Et...  
_ Arrête de m'insulter immédiatement, répondit une voix glaciale.

Bellatrix Black était sur la pas de la porte de leur compartiment, porte laissée ouverte.

_ Tu me suis, couz ? ironisa Sirius.  
_ Désolé de briser tes rêves où tu es le centre du monde, Sirius, mais j'allais juste au toilettes quand je t'ai entendu dégrader mon physique en me disant "sexy" et m'aider à complètement assumer mon caractère de... quoi, déjà ? "sale chieuse arrogante trop intelligente et rebelle pour son bien" ?  
_ Bella, tu ne veux pas...  
_ Laisse Cissy. Je règle mes comptes avec ce traître minable avant qu'on arrive et ça ira.

Voyant les regards que lui lançaient Remus, Peter et James, elle haussa un sourcil, et eut un sourire ironique :

_ Vous voulez peut-être vous joindre à nous ?

James, courageux mais pas téméraire, annonça aussitôt qu'il se contenterait de regarder le spectacle de Sirius se faisant exploser par sa cousine plus jeune que lui. Remus et Peter hochèrent la tête, le loup-garou expliquant :

_ C'est une affaire de famille. Nous, on est ses amis, on se contentera de la soigner. Ne l'amoche pas trop, s'il te plaît, Bellatrix.

Elle éclata d'un rire froid :

_ Je ne suis même pas sure de le garder en vie !

Elle évita le stupéfix que Sirius lança sur elle de peu, et à son tour sortit sa baguette.

_ Diffindo !!!

Remus et James échangèrent un regard surpris. Ce sortilège n'était pas appris avant la cinquième année, et ils n'étaient au courant que parce que Remus avait cru bon de prendre des cours en avance pour quand il raterait les cours les jours de pleine lune. Comment une étudiante passant en troisième année pouvait-elle le connaître ? Sirius aurait bien échangé un regard surpris avec quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à éviter les sortilèges de Bellatrix tout en se tenant la joue où coulait un filet de sang.

_ Stupéfix ! hurla-t-il.

L'éclair toucha la jeune fille de plein fouet, qui heurta la vitre du train.

_ Incendio !!!  
_ Petrificus Totalus !  
_ Impedimenta !

Les sorts fusaient, éclairs multicolores, tandis que Remus protégeait sagement ses amis à l'aide d'un "protego". Il invita même Narcissa d'un geste de la tête, qui refusa. A leur grande surprise, la cousine de Sirius connaissait des sortilèges plutôt dangereux qu'on étudiait plus en sixième et septième année qu'en troisième. Une pensée s'imposa lentement à Remus : Bellatrix Black était bien plus dangereuse qu'on ne pouvait le penser.

_ _ _

 

Remus, Peter, James, Narcissa et même Severus étaient morts de rire. Sérieusement, ils étaient tous écroulés de rire dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.  
Sirius et Bellatrix se fixaient d'un regard noir, alors que Sirius répétait en boucle :

_ C'est vraiment trop injuste... C'est vraiment trop pas du juste !!!

Bellatrix, elle, avait l'air moins énervé, mais tout le monde était content qu'elle ait sa baguette rangée, car ceux qui savaient lire sur les lèvres arrivaient à comprendre ce qu'elle répétait en silence : "Avada Kedavra" ainsi que "il va le payer, ce... Avada Kedavra", quelques fois entrecoupés d'un simple "Endoloris".

_ Trois mois de retenue tous les deux... C'est vraiment trop drôle ! rappela James, les faisant tous s'écrouler de rire à nouveau.  
_ Mais c'est pas juste ! se plaint Sirius une fois de plus.  
_ Ta gueule, coupa Bellatrix. Je te jure, arrête de geindre, sinon, ça va mal finir !  
_ Comment cela pourrait-il plus mal finir que maintenant ?  
_ Pour moi, ça finirait bien, toi pale et immobile dans un cercueil !  
_ Et toi à Azkaban ! Ce serait marrant !  
_ Mr Black, les interrompit sèchement l'infirmière, lui tendant une poche de glace. Et pour vous, Miss Black.

Bellatrix fixa l'infirmière d'un air supérieur, sans prendre la poche qui aurait pu faire diminuer son mal de tête causé par le bleu gigantesque qui allait sans doute orner sa tempe quelques temps.

_ Bordel, cousine, fais pas chier, grogna Sirius, prenant la glace des mains de l'adulte pour la plaquer durement sur le visage de Bellatrix.

La réaction de la jeune fille fut purement instinctive, elle serra le poing et le lui envoya dans la figure :

_ Ne me touche pas !

Sans hésiter, il la maîtrisa, profitant de son allonge et de sa force supérieure. D'une main, il lui tenait les deux poignets, et de l'autre, il se frotta la joue.

_ Putain, sérieux, cousine, tu fais chier. Heureusement que tu es encore trop petite pour faire beaucoup de dégâts.  
_ Miss Black, filez à la répartition, vous allez rater le Choixpeau, fit le professeur McGonagall en entrant. Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow, et Snape, vous allez au banquet. Les cousins Black, vous restez, on va devoir parler.

Sirius soupira, et lâcha sa cousine qui lui lança un regard noir à cause de sa dernière remarque. Trop petite pour faire beaucoup de dégâts ?!  
Tout le monde sortit excepté les deux cousins qui se fixaient en chien de faïences.

_ Bon, Bellatrix, Sirius. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir passer une année comme ça.  
_ Je veux parler à mon directeur de maison, rétorqua Bellatrix.  
_ Ce n'est pas à la directrice de Gryffondor que vous parlez, miss Black, mais à la directrice-adjointe. Il est inadmissible que vous vous soyez battue dans le train avec Mr Black.  
_ Laissez-nous régler nos histoires de famille. Et c'est Sirius qui est entré dans mon compartiment pour me provoquer !  
_ Mr Black ?  
_ C'était Snape que je cherchais, pas ma tarée de cousine !  
_ Peu m'importe. Vous vous êtes battus. Vous aurez trois mois de retenue, ensemble, rappela-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Et à la moindre incartade durant ces heures, vous aurez un jour en plus. Mr Rusard vous appellera dès demain.  
_ Professeur McGonagall.

Sirius avait prononcé sa phrase d'une voix basse et grave, et se pencha vers le bureau de la professeur, souriant d'un air intime :

_ On peut sûrement s'arranger pour ne pas être ensemble durant nos retenues... Vous savez que l'esclavage a été aboli il y a quelques temps, déjà.  
_ Mr Black, si vous ne voulez pas un mois de plus de retenue, vous feriez mieux de cesser de flirter avec moi, répliqua McGonagall d'un ton glacial.

Bellatrix s'étouffa de rire :

_ Tu parles d'un tombeur ! Sirius Black, le plus mauvais dragueur de tous les temps !  
_ Moi, au moins, j'ai tenté quelque chose ! Salope !  
_ Enculé !  
_ Suceuse de...  
_ STOP !!! hurla McGonagall, alors que Bellatrix et Sirius, d'un même mouvement, tendaient la main vers leur baguette.

Elle attrapa les baguettes des deux sorciers d'un unique geste.

_ Le prochain que je vois sortir sa baguette sera exclu. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Mr Black, Miss Black ?

Se jetant des regards noirs à la dérobée, Sirius et Bellatrix acquiescèrent.

_ Vous aurez trois mois de retenue, ensemble. Je ne veux pas la moindre incartade. Sinon, c'est le même tarif. Est-ce bien clair ?  
_ Oui, professeur McGonagall, répondirent-ils en chœur d'une voix morne.

_ _ _

 

Bellatrix arriva juste à temps pour entendre le Choixpeau prononcer un "Serpentard" sur la tête de sa sœur. Elle sourit, un sourire qui ne présentait qu'une légère trace d'ironie, et qu'elle n'adressait qu'à sa petite sœur., qui, elle le savait, ne la trahirait jamais. Leur loyauté l'une envers l'autre allait bien plus loin que les liens familiaux, si facilement brisés par Andromeda et Sirius. Andromeda, heureusement, changerait bientôt de nom. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius, qui garderait le nom de Black toute sa vie, au grand désespoir de toute la famille.  
La petite blonde de onze ans vint s'asseoir en sautillant aux côtés de Bellatrix, face à Snape.

_ Alors, Bella, ça s'est bien passé ?  
_ Oui, reprit Snape, mais contrairement à l'innocence de Narcissa, sa voix contenait du sarcasme. Comment ça s'est passé, Bella ?

Il appuya de façon impertinente sur le diminutif. Bellatrix, agacée, ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Ce qui se passait entre son cousin et elle ne les regardaient qu'eux, même si, au vu des hurlements provenant de la table des Gryffondors, ce dernier avait jugé bon d'en informer ses amis. Elle le fixa un instant. Il faisait semblant de pleurer dans les bras d'une jolie Gryffondor rousse, sûrement de la même année que lui. A ses côtés, Potter se foutait de lui, et la fille rousse riait. Elle embrassa affectueusement Sirius sur la joue, avant de rouler une pelle à Potter. Sirius, se sentant apparemment délaissé, tourna la tête, et croisa son regard.  
Elle soutint ses yeux bruns foncés, presque noirs, identiques aux siens, héritage des Black. Alors, il esquissa un sourire, et lui fit un clin d’œil, avant de se retourner vers ses amis.  
Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. L'attitude de Sirius n'avait aucun sens ! Dix minutes auparavant, ils avaient leur baguette à la main et ils s'affrontaient dans le bureau de McGonagall. Sirius avait encore des marques, et une longue estafilade dont un filet de sang coulait le long de sa joue, telle une larme écarlate.

_ Coup de foudre, Black ? demanda Snape d'une voix traînante.

Elle quitta la joue de Sirius des yeux, pour fusiller Snape du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
_ Tout à coup, tu fixes ton cousin comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde qu'il croit être.  
_ Mon cousin est un connard arrogant, rien de plus, ne t'inquiètes pas, Snape. Notre vengeance dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors tient toujours.  
_ Je savais que tu étais plus ce que tu semblais être, Black.  
_ Et je suis encore plus que ce que tu sais, rétorqua-t-elle.

Ce genre de réplique, qui aurait pu sortir de la bouche de Sirius, lui parut étrange prononcé par elle. Voyant que Snape souriait, elle leva un sourcil :

_ Quoi ?  
_ C'est sans doute parce que tu es ma cousine que tu es plus que ce qu'il sait.

Elle se retourna. Il ne lui ficherait donc jamais la paix, cet imbécile de Gryffondor traître à son sang ?!

_ Que me veux-tu encore, Sirius Black ?!  
_ Houla ! Tu es hargneuse, ce soir ! se moqua-t-il, un sourire léger aux lèvres.  
_ Oui, je sais, c'est un de mes crétins de cousin, un connard de traître à son sang qui traîne avec des Sang-de-Bourbe qui fait tout pour m'énerver !

Le regard de Sirius se durcit quand elle évoqua les Sang-de-Bourbe. D'une voix aussitôt plus froide, il répondit :

_ McGonagall m'a dit de te prévenir que Rusard nous attendrait demain aux cachots. Maintenant, le connard de traître laisse sa salope de cousine avec les crétins de Serpentard. Bonne chance à Poudlard, Narcissa. Et bonne chance avec ta sœur. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons.

_ On dirait que tu as réussi à l'énerver, constata Narcissa d'une petite voix.

Et Bellatrix ressentit une intense satisfaction. Finalement, il était possible d'énerver son cousin. Celui-ci montrait un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Après tout, il avait beau faire semblant de s'énerver, il prenait tout avec humour. Là, elle avait réussi à troubler l'introublable Sirius Black. Et c'était génial !

_ Pas mal, Black.

Elle remercia Snape d'un signe de tête, et alors qu'elle croisait son regard, elle sourit légèrement. C'était à qui énerverait et blesserait le plus Sirius Black. Et elle avait bien l'intention de gagner. On ne trahissait pas les Black impunément. On ne la trahissait pas impunément.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce chapitre est un petit peu long, mais est fait pour marquer le début, mettre en place l'histoire. En espérant que vous lirez le chapitre suivant !


End file.
